gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Script 1x03- Acafellas
Acafellas glee1x03 int. Will and Terri's house. Evening. Mrs. Schuester: (icily) When did you start cooking, Terri? Terri: Oh, it's just hamburger casserole... look out for bones Will: (unable to hold his cool any longer) I'm sorry. I, um... (laughing) I can't hold it in any longer, um... Mom, Dad. Terri's pregnant. Terri: What? Will: It's a boy. Mr. Schuester: Oh. Mrs. Schuester: Our first grandbaby!(giddy laugh) Mr Schuester: Oh, that's fantastic. Terri: Thank you, yeah. Sweetheart. Honey? Will: Yeah? Terri: I thought we weren't going to tell anybody yet. Mr. Schuester: Oh your secret is safe with me, I spent six months in the Hanoi Hilton, never said a word. Am I right, Doodle? Mrs. Schuester: That's right, honey. Terri: Oh. Yeah, we're going to turn the craft room into the nursery. Mrs. Schuester: (gasps) Show me! Terri: Okay. (Terri and Will's mother leave the room leaving Will alone with his father. They toast wineglasses) Mr Schuester: I'm really happy for you, son. Will: Tell you the truth, I'm terrified. I don't know how to do this. Mr. Schuester: No one does... look at me, I was a mess. I worked all the time, traveling... I was too strict. Will: Okay, you're not instilling me a great deal of confidence here, dad. I mean I'm already up all night thinking about this. Mr. Schuester: That's my fault, the confidence thing. Boys learn that from their fathers. I started at Zuckerman and Zuckerman in college. I needed some extra cash. I was saving up for law school, but... I never went... I never even applied. DIdn't have the balls. So I settled for insurance, I mean, who was I to become a lawyer? Will: You would've been a great one. You're the smartest guy I know. Mr Schuester: It's not the brains, son. Being a good father, hell being a man is all about one thing... guts. And you got about six months to figure out if you have any. int. Glee room. day. Will: Five, Six, Seven, Eight! step, and step. (clap) step, and step. (clap) and turn it around. Down, and up, and hit, hit... down... hit... Rachel: Can we stop, please? Will: You don't have to ask me every time for permission to go to the bathroom, Rachel. You can just go. Rachel: It's not my bladder. It's the choreography. Will: Okay, whats wrong with the choreography? (flashback, camera spins to Quinn and Santana, coridoor, earlier in the day) Quinn: It sucks Santana: It's completely unoriginal. Rachel: Aren't you guys going to get shunned for talking to me? Quinn: Sweetie, we're a team now. But you gotta do something about Mr. Schue's dance routines. (flashforward back to glee room, present.) Rachel: We can't compete with Vocal Adrenaline with these steps. You're a great vocal coach, Mr. Schue, but you're not a trained choreographer. Thats what we need to be the best. We need Dokota Stanley. (flashback, earlier that day, Quinn and Santana frogmarch Rachel down the coridoor) Quinn: He's the best show choir choreographer in the Midwest. He works with Vocal Adrenanline. Santana: You can't take Regionals without him. He was the understudy to the candelabra in Beauty And The Beast. On Broadway. (Flashforward, Glee room, present) Will: Just because he understudied, doesn't mean he ever performed. Quinn: Did you ever perform, Mr. Schuester? After high school did you even try? int. Emma's office, lunchtime. Will: I wanted to. that was my dream, you know? I -I just never had- Emma: The guts? They say it takes more certainty than talent to be a star. I mean look at, um... Look at John Stamos. WIll: I don't know. I guess I'm also jst nervous about being a dad. You know I want my kid to be proud of me. I want to set a good example, you know? I... I hope it's cool-- me unloading on you like this. I dont want there to be any awkwardness. Emma: Oh no. No, none at all. I mean, you know, especially since, we're um, we're both in relationships now. It's both of us. Will: Right Emma: I'm in a relationship, you're in a relationship. Will: Exactly, how's it going with Ken? Emma: Great. It's great, he's wonderful. I mean he's- he's flawed, but he-he knows who he is and thats-- thats great and there really is nothing sexier in a man than confidence, you know? Will: (laughs wryly) (Title screen)